User talk:Maximum Ride Nudge
Maximum Ride Nudge ABOUT ME: I am Nudge with 89% of Maximum Ride blood. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not telling you anymore than that. That's all you really need to know, anyways. How am I supposed to know you aren't one of Them? Also note that you might see me using "no-freaking-duh" a lot. Hey, it's something I picked up from Max, so I dare you to judge me. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin over here. If you have any questions/requests/notifications, feel free to ask/tell me! Or just drop me a line and say hello on my talk page would be most certainly fine also! I'd most certainly be happy to help this wiki grow! Happy edting! P.S. If I'm somewhat unavailable, please contact a Wikia Staff member or one of the other admins: *'Shadowviper' (Semi-Active) *'Guiop123' (Inactive) *'MasterDeath' (Inactive) *'Sallah213' (Semi-Active) Thanks. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments/Notifications Questions/Requests Donna Day says... hi, im donn day and im new. Reply from the Vocaloid wiki 1. I was apart of this wikia? I don't remember editing here, but I do remember being a fan of Maximum Ride. 2.I'm no longer interested in the series,I only read two books, and a couple Volumes of the manga. I have zero interest of being an editor here, but as I can see, you're an admin; and if admins here need editors so badly as far as asking an inactive user from like, 2 years ago, to join the wikia "flock" on a separate wikia, I guess I'll do a little editing. 3.Again,I just checked my Maximum Ride Wikia page, and I have 14 edits from August 10 2011, so it's been that long since I've been interested in the series, so I'm not much of a help, oh well. I love anime, Shojo~ (talk) 03:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thx. You decide whether you want to stay or not. I'm contacting other users, too, right now, :D. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Someone named angel says... wait so who is this???? um.............so you nudge and max? and hi and im so happy i found this (: Didn't you read about me at top? Yes, I'm Nudge with 89% of Max's blood -- I take you're a lot like Angel? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Again, please remember to sign your your posts with your signature. I'm tired of going through my history to see who's written on my talk page and other's too. It's an easy way to keep track of things. Thanks. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Question you asked The Shadowcobra series was a series that I was helping on, but... the author died... I've been meaning to delete that wiki for a long time. And thank you very much for taking over the Wiki, I lost interest with the series after reading ANGEL. I really should've continued editing, knowing the fact that I was the admin and all. But school got in the way. So I'm sorry. Shadowviper 03:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) S'kay. You coming back? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 20:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Skylar d says... Hey I'm brand-spankin-new on here so I could use some tips on what blogs to check out! Also, if you know any blog that is great with the chats please let me know! I'm also up for any chats! Skylar d (talk) 17:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC)xoxo Sky u out there right now? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi. You can only adopt 1 wiki each 30 days, but you are certainly welcome to request for those if they do not have active admins. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! So do I go the the Wiki:Adoption page? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Answer to your question What design at the top of the page? Are you talking about the link to the main page? That was years ago. I really don't remember. If that's not what you're talking about, please be more specific. I may not be on very much, but I will try to be on when I can to help out. Shadowviper 06:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Helloooo It is me, the devil >:) -Mart dont leave shaysonShayson ellis (talk) 13:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC)